stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)
| type = Heavy cruiser | class = Constitution (Enterprise refit) | status = Decommissioned (2293) | image2 = Constitution Class Refit.jpg }} The USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)'' was the second Federation starship named Enterprise, commissioned in 2286 under James Kirk's command to replace its destroyed predecessor. After several years of operation, the Enterprise-A was decommissioned in 2293 following the Khitomer Accords, and replaced six months later by the ''Enterprise''-B. ( , ) History Nearly 100 years after its retirement, the ship was commandeered by Admiral Kirk (who somehow survived the events on Veridian III) and Ambassador Spock to travel back to 2266, joining Fleet Captain Pike and Captain Kirk to retrieve the device now dubbed, the Doomsday Machine. Due to the efforts of the three ships in 2266, the Machine arrives back in the 24th century, where it is immediately rendered harmless. ("In Harm's Way)" ''Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk In 2380, the Federation starship , while on a scientific survey of the Gamma Quadrant, discovered the saucer section of the ''Enterprise-A, which somehow survived the events of Chal in 2293 and appeared on planet Gamma Germanicus VII. With the help of several students from an educational institution named Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Titan away team was able to fly the saucer off planet. Later, at Deep Space 9, the saucer was mated to a surplus refit Constitution-class stardrive section and flown to Earth for a massive refit. This refit entailed bringing the Enterprise-A up to current standards, including the additions of facilities non-existent on the original Enterprise-A, including a -like Astrometrics lab and a Ten Forward lounge nicknamed the "Leaky Cauldron," after the favorite drinking establishment of the ship's now-largely Hogwarts-based crew. After said refit, the re-commissioned Enterprise-A was instrumental in the return of James T. Kirk from the Nexus energy ribbon and the Federation/Klingon/Romulan/Dominion Remnant fleet's victory over the Suliban at Sagittarius IX. After the Battle of Sagittarius IX, Rear Admiral Kathryn Janeway issued an order, granting special dispensation for the Enterprise-A to retain its name and registry number. This marked the first time in history that two ships named Enterprise would be in active service at the same time. The Enterprise was set to be scrapped in 2293. However, the hull was stolen from the breaker yards by the Motta crime family, with the yard records altered to show the ship had been disassembled on schedule. The ship became a key part of their operations over the next century. 117 years later, the encountered the vessel while in pursuit of Motta-affiliated Augments that had stolen the head of Lore from secure storage at Facility 4028. After Captain Kanril Eleya fired a warning shot and ordered them to heave to, the Enterprise returned fire but proved no match for the far newer starship, which blew its opponent out of warp. A boarding party discovered the entire crew had been killed by inertial damper failure, and Lore and the Enterprise were secured. Starfleet Command was divided on whether to repurpose the Enterprise as a training ship or museum ship and in the meantime it was towed to 40 Eridani A Starfleet Construction Yards for repairs. |The Headhunt}} Alternate reality In the an alternate reality, following the destruction of the in 2263, a vessel bearing the name and registration of the Enterprise-A was under construction at Yorktown station. ( ) Personnel *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel Senior staff *commanding officer (CO) **Captain James T. Kirk **Acting Captain Kevin Riley {2285) ( : In Harm's Way) *first officer/executive officer (XO) and science officer **Captain Spock (as science officer, 2285-2293) *science officer **provisional Lieutenant Commander Draco Malfoy (2380) (Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk) *mission operations officer **provisional Captain Harold Potter (2380) (Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk) *chief medical officer (CMO) **Commander Leonard McCoy *chief engineer **Captain Montgomery Scott *helmsman **Commander Hikaru Sulu (2285-2290) **Lieutenant Valeris (2293) **provisional Lieutenant Commander Ronald Weasley (2380) (Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk) *navigator **Commander Pavel Chekov (2285-2293) **provisional Lieutenant Commander Hermione Granger (2380) (Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk) *communications officer **Commander Uhura (2285-2293) **provisional Lieutenant Ginerva Weasley (2380) (Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk) *chief tactical officer **provisional Commander Cho Chang (2380) (Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk) Appendices See also Category:Constitution class starships Category:Constitution (Enterprise refit) class starships Category:Federation starships